The Rebirth
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Seventeen years after Uzamaki Naruto became Hokage the world became a crap hole and its all thanks to an old teamate


**Disclaimer:Sadly i own nothing(really wish i did)**

**A.N.:okay guys my last story was really crappy so i'm trying this again be brutle and yell at me for spelling errors (i cant spell worth crap...)**

_Name: Uzamaki Hope_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5' 6"_

_Weight: Aprox. 110 lb_

_Weapon: Special Dagger, kunai, shuriken, sai blades, Byukugan_

_Hair: Navy blue_

_Eyes: Deep Blue, change to lavender when Byukugan is activated_

_Wanted for: Crimes against the Rebirth, Daughter of Uzamaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata_

_Other: Well trained in Taijutsu, Genjutsus, martial arts and skilled at weaponry. APPROCH WITH CAUTION._

_Name: Uzamaki Hikaru _

_Gender: Male_

_Age:17_

_Height: 5'9"_

_Weight: Aprox. 115 lbs_

_Weapon: Kyuubi, kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, sai blades, Byukugan_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Eyes: Lavender_

_Wanted for: Crimes against the Rebirth, Son of Uzamaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata_

_Other: Like his sister, Uzamaki Hope (see on previous page) He is a master at martial arts and weaponry. Contains nine tailed demon at birth. APPROCH WITH CAUTION._

_Name: Hyuuga Destiny_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Female_

_Height: 5'7"_

_Weight: Aprox. 110 lbs_

_Weapon: Byukugan, Kunai, paper bombs_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Lavender_

_Wanted for: Crimes against the Rebirth, Daughter of Hyuuga Neji and Fuji TenTen, Niece of Uzamaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata _

_Other: Highly trained in martial arts, weaponry (mostly exploding paper bombs) and well developed Byukugan. APPROCH WITH CAUTION._

How these three teens got on top of the ANBU Black Ops most wanted list no one knew.

_The Rebirth sucks…_

Seventeen year old Uzamaki Hope decided as she was pushed unwillingly toward what used to be the Hokage tower. She knew that place all too well seeing how she was born and raised in it. She was the daughter of the late great Hokage Uzamaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. One of the two remaining members of the Uzamaki family. Suddenly her mind traveled to her brother Hikaru in the Hidden Cloud. He had started a rebellion up there and Hope was worried they might have caught him too. Then her mind traveled to her cousin Destiny in the Hidden Sand who was under the protection of the former Kazekage's brother, Kankuro. Like Hope, Hikaru, and Destiny. Kankuro was able to escape execution at the hands of the Rebirth. Unfortunately Hope's luck seemed to run out. What peeved her to no end that the leader of the Rebirth was an old teammate of her father's. Hope was thrown into, what used to be the Hokage's office and looked up to meet a familiar fake smile.

"Hello Hope," The man with flat, face length dull brown hair said.

"Go burn in Hades Sai." Hope hissed venomously as she attempted to get up off the ground with her hands tied behind her back. Usually she'd have no problem cutting through the ropes but A.) The Black Ops got smart and took all her weapons and B.) The ropes were made out of concentrated chakra. Sai chuckled and walked towards the desk her father used to sit at so proudly while his son and daughter played in the corner of the room. She growled as he sat down in her father's chair. She could be as quiet and timid as her mother but get her angry then she had her father's big mouth and temper.

"LET ME GO YOU FLITHY SON OF A…!" Hope started cussing worse than a certain Jashinist she had met back in the Hidden Mist. Sai waited patiently as the young girl continued her swearing fit. Soon Hope was panting in anger as she watch her father's former teammate sip his tea and calmly asked:

"Are you finished Uzamaki-san?"

She replied with another stream of curses that made a sailor blush.

"Now I'm done." She snapped harshly, Sai flashed her a fake smile which she seriously wanted to smack off right now.

"Such a wide vocabulary for such a little girl…" He mused. A vain popped out of Hope's forehead. Sure she was short but not that short!

"Now if you would be so kind as to tell me where youur brother and cousin are you can be on your way." Sai said nonchanticly

"..over my dead body..." she hissed. Sai dropped the fake smile and walked towards her kunai in hand.

"That can be arranged Hope-chan."

_Ahh crap...me and my big mouth..._

**A.N.:Sorry if that was crappy review plz!**


End file.
